Dango Daikazoku
Dango Daikazoku — закриваюча музична тема Clannad. Пісня використовувалася в аніме починаючи з «На пагорбі під пелюстками сакури» і закінчуючи «Інший світ: історія Томойо». Випущена 26 жовтня 2007 року в альбомі Mag Mell / Dango Daikazoku. Її виконала Chata, написав текст і музику для неї Jun Maeda, а аранжування було виконане Takumaru. Вона використовує мелодію з музичної теми Наґіси. Наґіса любить наспівувати цю пісеньку. Слова 日本語 = だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　大家族 だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　大家族 やんちゃな焼きだんご　やさしいあんだんご すこし夢見がちな　月見だんご おすましごまだんご　四つ子串だんご みんなみんなあわせて　100人家族 赤ちゃんだんごはいつも幸せの中で 年寄りだんごは目を細めてる なかよしだんご　手をつなぎ　大きなまるい輪になるよ 町をつくり　だんご星の上　みんなで笑いあうよ うさぎもそらで手をふってみてる　でっかいおつきさま うれしいこと　悲しいことも　全部まるめて なかよしだんご　手をつなぎ　大きなまるい輪になるよ 町をつくり　だんご星の上　みんなで笑いあうよ うさぎもそらで手をふってみてる　でっかいおつきさま うれしいこと　悲しいことも　全部まるめて だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　大家族 だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　大家族 だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　大家族 だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　だんご　大家族 |-| Romaji = Dango dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi-dango Osumashi goma-dango yotsugo kushi dango Minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete Dango dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku Dango dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku |-| English = Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, a great dango family Dango, dango, dango, dango, a great dango family The naughty fried dango, the kind red bean dango The Mid-Autumn Festival dango tends to dream a little The prim sesame dango, the four dango on a skewer Everyone, everyone comes together and it’s a family of 100s The baby dango is always within happiness The aged dango has its eyes narrowed The chummy dango hold their hands together and make a big, round ring They build a town on the dango planet and everyone laughs together The rabbit is trying to wave in the sky; the huge moon Is rounding up everything, happy things and sad things, too The chummy dango hold their hands together and make a big, round ring They build a town on the dango planet and everyone laughs together The rabbit is trying to wave in the sky; the huge moon Is rounding up everything, happy things and sad things, too Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, a great dango family Dango, dango, dango, dango, a great dango family Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, a great dango family Dango, dango, dango, dango, a great dango family |-| Українська = Category:Музика Category:Mag Mell / Dango Daikazoku Category:Chata es:Dango_Daikazoku en:Great_Dango_Family ru:Dango Daikazoku